Eon
by AustinMichael2012
Summary: Please Review or give me some names of characters Like Haruko Haruhara or Kisame Hoshigaki i can use in the later chapters to make it even better if it sucks ! I believe i have updated it up to the end of chapter 9...so enjoy?
1. Prologue

Here's the prologue of my story Eon...Please give me some good tips/reviews so i can become a better writer, and if you wanna see some anime characters in this chapter, tell me! I also know that this is a little wordy and should be more in detail but this is my first story so go easy on me :p

* * *

Prologue 

"Sir, we're losing numbers fast," said an android, "we're not gonna win the war if we don't retreat now!"

"I'm well aware of that," said Rayclopsalon, "I know that retreating is a good idea but it'll make me look bad as an android leader. Plus that leviathan makes things worse."

"Sir, the alien leader Galatrax needs to talk to you on our monitor." said another android.

"Alright…" said Rayclopsalon. An alien image came over the front of the ships monitor.

"Rayclopsalon, we can't defeat the Dark Leviathan! We need to retreat!"

Rayclopsalon glared at him, "So Galatrax, the big bad alien leader, is scared of a destructive, 200 foot monster who has the power to destroy planets?"

"Well, it'd be better than getting our butts handed to us and dying!" said Galatrax, "Do you think we can still win?"

Rayclopsalon had a triumphant smile on his face, "Actually, I think the legendary Ibaraki clan on Earth can help us…because they got _him_." Galatrax went from worried to being nervous and said, "It's worth a shot. And after that, we can continue our war." Therefore, the android and alien races retreated from the legendary Dark Leviathan. A few hours later, the android race finally made it to Earth.

"We're here, sir," said one of the commander androids.

"Yea, I can tell," said Rayclopsalon (who was already out of the ship and in the city that the Ibaraki clan lived. Rayclopsalon knocked on the door and a 28-year-old man, who was sporting spiky blood-red hair, answered.  
"Who are you?" asked the man staring up at Rayclopsalon (because Rayclopsalon was 6' 5" and Reagon was 5' 7").

"Are you Reagon Ibaraki?" asked Rayclopsalon.

Reagon looked at Rayclopsalon, "Yea, who wants to know?"

"What's going on dad?" asked an 10-year-old boy with spiky black hair who was sparring with his 9-year-old brother, who had spiky blond hair, and a 2 year old boy, who had spiky blood-red hair ,was watching.

"Nothing is wrong Rygon and Roegon. This is just a friendly businessperson that I am going to talk to outside. You guys keep training, I'll be back in a second."

"So what do you want?" asked Reagon.

"Well we need your help to take down the Dark Leviathan." said Rayclopsalon.

"I thought my dad killed him." said Reagon.

"Apparently not!" yelled Rayclopsalon, "We need your powers to defeat him. We came here so you could defeat this thing and my alien friend can continue our little war."

Their conversation was cut short due to a loud roar and the Dark Leviathan came down from the skies.

"Told ya." said Rayclopsalon. The Leviathan looked around and caught a glimpse of Reagon. It let out a loud, blood-curdling roar, released a black beam from its mouth, and shot towards Reagon. Reagon jumped out of the way but realized that the beam was headed straight for the Ibaraki Clan's home. Before Reagon could save his family, he yelled something and the house exploded. Reagon could not believe that his family just died right before his eyes. He turned and faced the Dark Leviathan with pure anger and hatred in his eyes.

"You and your pathetic alien friend can stay back…I'll kill this stupid creature myself…and then you guys are next for bringing this thing here!" yelled Reagon.

"I'd like to see you try." Galatrax said with a tough guy sound in his voice.

Then twelve different colored lights surrounded Reagon and in a flash of light, his appearance completely changed. Then, the battle against the Dark Leviathan raged on for several weeks and ended with a huge explosion caused by Reagon and there were no remains of any of the two battlers after the smoke subsided. Rayclopsalon looked over at Galatrax who was beaten up as badly as he was, "Well, I guess we caused enough damage here. The last surviving member of the Ibaraki clan and the Dark Leviathan both died in battle."

Galatrax started to make his way toward his ship, "Shall we continue this battle of ours here in a few years?"

"Why not? Give it a few years and we'll be good and we can make this planet our battlefield." Rayclopsalon said.

As Galatrax left Earth, Rayclopsalon let out a sigh and sent a small ray of dark light, which headed toward the burnt down Ibaraki home. As Rayclopsalon headed to his ship, he looked back at the destroyed city, "And I have a hunch that there will be a pretty epic battle here on Earth if _they _step onto the battle field."

With that said, Rayclopsalon took his leave, and went to the deepest voids of the space...

* * *

Alright, the prologue is done but chapter one shall be up soon. don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Hey people, this is the REAL part of the book im making. I may change a few characters into others from different anime shows. I do not own Those characters (may be used with a * sign) by any means. I just wanted to use them for fun. Please review this so i can make it a better summary....Here is chapter one. Enjoy...

Chapter 1

The New Beginning

"Are you alright, Gregory?" a voice said, "Gregory, wake up!"

It was Friday afternoon at Jordansville High School in the year 2550. It has been 50 years since the Earth was saved from the Dark Leviathan. The small town of Jordansville was not exciting at all. The same stuff goes on every day. Gregory Sendai, who is a 16-year-old freshman at Jordansville High School, along with his friend Ryota Hayami, who is also a 16-year-old freshman, was playing a game of extreme dodge ball in PE.

"Ugh…" Gregory said finally getting up, "What happened?"

"Well," Ryota said laughing, "you got smacked in the head with a dodge ball by one of the seniors and was out for 10 minutes."

"Did we win?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, we won." Ryota chuckled.

"Yahoo!" Gregory yelled jumping up in the air.

"Well, it looks like you feel better now, huh, Gregory?" Ryota said.

Gregory grinned, "Well, what can I say? We are a team of freshman and we beat the seniors."

Then, all of a sudden, a voice from behind them said, "So it seems you finally got him to wake up."

Gregory and Ryota looked behind them, looked into the shadows of the small oak tree, and seen a man who appeared to be in his early 20's and was wearing a black overcoat with red trims on the sharp edges of his overcoat and sported black pants with blood-red lines going down the sides, and his sported spiky red hair. It was Michael Hiroshima, a senior and the School's top student…and is the only student at the University who uses alchemy and is unmatched by anyone who faces him in combat.

"So how long are you guys going to stand here?" Michael said, "You guys are going to miss the special thingcoming up in a few minutes."

Gregory and Ryota both exchanged looks.

"What special thing?" Ryota said.

Michael looked at them, "Well, if you want to find out, come to the new dome shaped battle field during 6th hour. The whole academy is gonna be there." Michael said.

"Really?" Gregory said, "Well then, let's go!"

Therefore, Gregory, Ryota, and Michael headed back inside Jordansville High School.

Later, in 6th hour, Gregory and Ryota sat next to each other while Michael sat up in the higher rows with the other top-notch seniors.

"Now, I'll take your attendance," said their history teacher, Mr. Hiroshima, "Gregory Sendai,"

"Here!" yelled Gregory

"Ryota Hayami,"

"I'm here!" Ryota boomed.

"Michael Hiroshima, my son. Stand up and say hello to the class."

"Hi..." Michael said while glaring at his father.

When Mr. Hiroshima finished taken attendance, he finally started class.

"Now then," Mr. Hiroshima said turning to the big chalkboard, "Class, we will be learning about a special someone today. We will be learning about a great, legendary hero called Reagon Ibaraki."

The class listened.

"Great, now we get to listen to him talk nonstop about Reagon." Michael said to one of his senior classmates that let out a small laugh.

"Well then, Michael," Mr. Hiroshima said overhearing Michael, "why don't you come down and teach the class about him?"

Michael walked down the stairs and stood next to the Mr. Hiroshima.

"So would you like to tell the class what you know about Reagon Ibaraki?' Mr. Hiroshima said.

Michael faced the class, "Well, Reagon is a legendary warrior who stopped a legendary creature from destroying the Earth… a creature known as the Dark Leviathan. A creature so powerful, it has enough power to destroy an entire planet. Reagon is one of few warriors who have the ability to use the power of the 12 Jewels of Dynamo. However, some say Reagon was no ordinary human. Some say that he…" Michael paused for a second and took a deep breath "was an android."

"I'm impressed, Michael," Mr. Hiroshima said. Michael sighed once again and said, "Whatever, Dad. I'm not as dumb as you look."

The whole class laughed. A few minutes later, a voice was heard over the intercom.

"Attention, everyone!" said the voice, "Will everyone please come to the big auditorium? We are going to have the graduation match in there instead."

Gregory and Ryota both looked at Michael.

"What's going on, Michael?" said Gregory.

Michael looked over at them, "You'll see."

Later, when everyone was in the big auditorium, a man appeared in the center of the auditorium.

"Welcome everyone to our 25th annual Graduation Ceremony!" The crowd cheered.

"This place looks like a big battle arena." Gregory said.

"It is." Michael said.

"Now we are going to have a graduation tournament between these spectacular students." The man said, "This exam is a test of strength, ability, knowledge of what you learned at the academy, and your tactical skills. These students are the ones that had excellent progress throughout their time here at the academy. When I call your name, please come down and look at where you are in the tournament. Freshman, sophomores, and juniors will also be allowed to join."

"The people who will participate in this tournament will be…Michael Hiroshima, Ryota Hayami,"

Ryota jumped up and cheered "WOOHOO! I'm in!" Michael just sighed and walked onto the arena with Ryota.

The man continued, "Lewis Johnson, Andrew Heisman, Harrison Broadcowsky,"

Gregory's heart started pounding at his chest as the man listed ten other people.

"And our sixteenth contestant, Gregory Sendai!" the men yelled. The crowd cheered as Michael, Gregory, Ryota, and the other contestants faced the man with the tourney tree in his hands.

"Now take a look at where you were seeded." The man said. Everyone looked at the tourney tree and seen the match-ups.

"Seems like I'm the 1st seed." said Michael.

Ryota had a weird look on his face "I'm the 4th seed." Ryota then put both hands on his head and yelled, "That means I'm going to have to face Michael in the semifinals!"

Gregory laughed and said, "I'm the 2nd seed." He gave the tourney tree another look "And I guess our old friend Harrison is the 3rd seed."

The man smiled and said, "Let the Graduation Ceremonial Tournament Begin!"

The crowd cheered as the man held up his right hand "We will now begin the first match! Michael Hiroshima vs. Lewis Johnson! Will Lewis be able to defeat the academy's number one student?"

Therefore, the tournament began.

Two hours later, the semifinals round arrived with Michael storming through his opponents, Gregory and Ryota narrowly making it to the semifinals. The semifinals were no walk in the park. Michael annihilated Ryota in the first semifinal match and Gregory getting a narrow win against Harrison in the second round. As the 3rd place match ended with Ryota barely beating Harrison, Michael and Gregory were ready to face-off in the final match.

"I didn't think you could make it this far." Michael said to Gregory.

Gregory smiled "Thanks, I guess."

Michael lowered his head "This isn't the first time I took part in this tournament. I won the tournament eight years in a row and I decided not to graduate. I will graduate only when I meet someone who is capable of beating me."

Gregory was confused, "Are you saying that you got to take part in this when you first became a student at the academy eight years ago? And you won it all and didn't graduate."

Michael nodded, "Yes. I was the best at alchemy and defeated the schools old number one student by a landslide."

The man held the microphone next to him and said, "Michael Hiroshima vs. Gregory Sendai"

The crowd roared as Gregory and Michael faced each other in the arena

The man raised his hands up, "Let the final battle begin!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Graduation Match

Hey everybody...here is chapter two...once again its a short summary and i hope to get more up soon.

Chapter 2

The Graduation Battle

Gregory was the first to move. Gregory threw his hands up in the air and they had a yellow aura around them.

"Wind Cannon!" Gregory said as he threw his hands forward as a blast of wind shot from his hands. Michael raised his right hand.

"Fire Blast!" Michael said as a wave of fire shot from his left hand and collided with the incoming blue wave. Then, Michael held up is right hand.

"Now take this!" Michael then threw his left hand up and yelled "Mercury Cannon!"

A silvery liquid shot from his hand, slithered around the beams, hit Gregory, and sent him crashing into the ground. Michael walked over to Gregory. As Michael looked down at Gregory, something weird happened. As Michael was about to land his finishing blow, Gregory did some crazy handstand and landed a kick right on Michael's chin and sent him flying 20 feet upwards and then Gregory jumped up in the air while spinning and did a dropkick right on back Michael's head and slammed his face on the ground. The crowd roared as Michael slowly stood up. Michael looked surprised.

"Impressive." Michael wiped the blood that was oozing out of his nose. "Now it's my turn!"

By the sound of Michael's voice, he was mad. Suddenly, a fiery aura surrounded Michael's body.

"His power level is off the charts." Gregory said, "This must be why he is the academy's number one student."

Gregory knew what he had to do before Michael unleashed his ultimate attack. Gregory dashed forward with incredible speed and appeared 1 foot in front of Michael.

"This is the one of the Sendai Clan's special technique: Dance of A Thousand Blasts!" Gregory punched Michael up in the air again and his body had a blue aura around him. Gregory shot one beam at Michael and hit him in the chest, another blast hit him on the head, and, one after another, beams hit Michael in every direction until nine-hundred ninety nine blasts hit him. As soon as Michael was 15 feet from the ground, Gregory teleported himself above Michael and charged up a beam in the middle of his hands.

"It's been awhile since I faced someone this powerful." Michael said as he smiled.

Gregory shot the beam and the beam sent Michael into the ground, causing a deep crater in the center of the arena. Michael looked up and seen Gregory's right hand charged up with dark blue energy for the knockout punch. Michael, on the other hand, soon had his right arm glowing with jet-black energy. Michael and Gregory's fists collided and caused a huge and fiery explosion that almost destroyed the entire arena.

A few moments after the explosion, both Gregory and Michael were facing each other. Gregory's right arm was engulfed with dark blue energy. Gregory lunged forth, threw the punch, and hit Michael. Gregory had a smile on his face knowing that he may have just won, but realized that when Michael turned to smoke, Gregory may be finished from here. Michael then appeared behind Gregory, put his hands in front of him, and roared, "Fire Eclipse Punch!"

The punch hit Gregory right in the stomach, sent him flying back, and slammed against the wall. Gregory, as well as everybody else, were surprised to see that he was fighting a clone that entire time and letting Michael gain enough power to unleash one of his powerful moves. The proctor hurried over to Gregory, turned him over and sees that he was unconscious, goes back to the center of the arena and says, "That's it! The winner of the eighth annual tournament is Michael Hiroshima! He will be facing the rival schools winner of their tournament."

The crowd roars as Ryota rushes onto the field and helps Gregory up to his feet. Michael looks at the proctor, "Who's their top student?"

The proctor looked at Michael and grins, "It's an old friend of yours…Nukuoro Takashima." Michael looked at the crowd, "Perfect…"

Michael, Gregory, Ryota, and Harrison went to the awards podium that appeared in the center of the arena.

"In 4th place, we have junior Harrison Broadcowsky. In 3rd place, we have freshman Ryota Hayami. In 2nd place, we have freshman Gregory Sendai." The proctor said giving them their awards. "And your champion of the tournament once again is senior Michael Hiroshima!"

The crowd roared. All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Attention everyone," said the man "Our planet is in danger of being destroyed. The leaders Galatrax and Rayclopsalon are bringing the war to our planet."

The crowd started to panic.

"What should we do?" said Ryota.

"We are going to perform a ritual to bring back the legendary warrior, Reagon Ibaraki, to stop them." said the man "I am the legendary sage master, Roland Valparaiso."

Many more sages soon formed a big circle around the arena. Roland smiled, "Now, let's begin!"


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival of the Hero

Alright people here is chapter 3...it's short but i promise i'll make the summaries better.

Chapter 3

Arrival of the Legendary Hero

They performed the ritual for almost 10 minutes (I did not want to bore you with explaining how they did the ritual) until the middle of the arena started to glow and a man who looked to be only 22 years old who was 5'7" and had short, spiky blood red hair was standing in the middle of the arena.

"Welcome back, Reagon." said Roland with a smile on his face.

Reagon looked over at Roland with his dark brown eyes and said, "It's good to be back."

Reagon appeared a stocky, dark complected person who was about 5' 9".

"We have a situation on our hands," said Roland. "Rayclopsalon and Galatrax are here on Earth and we need someone to stop them before they destroy the Earth due to their fighting."

Reagon was silent for a moment and then said, "Fine, I'll go. I'll be able to get some revenge on that android leader."

Roland smiled, "Good, we have a few guys that we want you to take with you. They will be a lot of help on your adventure."

"Who are they?" said Reagon.

Roland pointed over at the podium, "Those three on the podium."

Gregory and Ryota were shocked to hear what was happening. Everything was happening too fast. They walked over to where Reagon was.

"State your name and your powers or attributes." said Reagon

"My name is Ryota Hayami. I'm a ninja who has mastered the wind attribute."

"My name is Gregory Sendai. I'm also a ninja and I've mastered the fire attribute."

"My name is Michael Hiroshima. I'm an alchemist...enough said…"

Reagon looked surprised, "So I have two ninja and an alchemist. Now, let's check your rank."

" Rank?" Ryota said.

"Your rank is determines your power and skill." Michael said, "For example, both of you are rank E, which is the lowest. There are nine ranks total. E is the lowest rank for beginning fighters with power levels less than two-thousand, D is low-class fighters with power levels of at least two-thousand, C is for average fighters who have a power level of at least ten thousand, B is for fighters who have a power level of at least twenty-thousand, A is for high-class fighters who have a power level of at least sixty-thousand, S is powerful fighters who have a power level of at least one million, X is for incredible fighters who have a power level of at least fifty-million, XX is for amazing fighters who have a power level of at least nine-hundred trillion, and XXX is for those who have acquired legendary status and a power level of at least nine-hundred ninety-nine quintillion…it is the ultimate rank for the ultimate fighters with unimaginable powers."

Reagon looked at Michael, "You're a rank C alchemist."

He gave them the thumbs up sign and said, "My name is Reagon Ibaraki. I am 22 years old. I have mastered almost every technique there is. The only thing I cannot do is alchemy. That was my least favorite thing to learn in school," he looked at Michael "no offence."

Michael grinned, "None taken."

Gregory spoke "What's your rank?"

"I'm rank A," said Reagon.

Roland interrupted, "So it seems we can count on you stop Rayclopsalon and Galatrax."

Reagon looked over at Roland and said, "You can count on us."

Roland let out a sigh of relief "Galatrax is said to be located somewhere in the northern part of this continent. We do not know where Rayclopsalon is now, so it would be best to go after Galatrax first. And also…" Roland whispered something in Reagon's ear and shocked him.

Reagon started making his way toward the exit and said, "Alright guys, let's go."

Michael, Gregory, and Ryota followed Reagon outside of the academy and stopped.

"This is gonna be a dangerous journey. We, and by we I mean you, may not make it back alive." said Reagon, "Are you sure you guys want to come along?"

Michael nodded, "Of course. It would be a good test of our abilities."

Reagon looked ahead, "Isn't that true. Guess the first person we'll beat up is Galatrax."

Gregory looked over at Reagon, "Roland said he was in the northern part of this continent."

As they were heading out of the town's gate, Ryota noticed something up ahead.

"What's up with the clouds over there?" Ryota said. The clouds were dark as if a storm was over the town.

"It seems that Galatrax is that way." Reagon said, "We need to hurry. If we just stand here doing nothing, then he will destroy the city.

Michael looked at Reagon, "Just what kind of person is this Galatrax anyway?"

"Galatrax is a powerful alien who is the leader of a large group of aliens known as the Deception Squad. He is very quick and very intelligent. Some say he has in IQ of over 350, which exceeds genius level for humans. At your current states, you would be instantly killed. Anyone wanting to back out now?"

Gregory, Ryota, and Michael shook their heads. Reagon turned around and sighed, "Well, this is gonna be fun." As the four began their journey, Michael, Ryota, and Gregory had no idea what was in store for them as the adventure began.

* * *

Please Review this and if you wanna see any anime characters in these summaries...please tell me!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Kane and Izuna

Chapter 4 is here! Reviews would be nice so i can become a better writer. Chapter 5 will be good.

Chapter 4

Enter Kane and Izuna

"How far is it to the till we reach town?" asked Ryota.

"Probably another five miles and we'll be there." said Gregory "We should probably stop for today and continue tomorrow."

Reagon looked toward the setting sun, "We need to keep going or else we'll miss Rayclopsalon."

Then all of a sudden, Michael saw two figures dashing towards them, "Watch out!"

Michael got in front of the attacking figures and put his hands in front of him, "Fire Cannon!"

A huge blast of fire shot from his hands and hit one of the attackers while the other one dodged the blast and dashed right in front of Reagon and stopped in surprise.

"Reagon, is that you?" said the man.

Reagon looked at him, not even fazed by the attacker, and said, "Yes it is. It's good to see you again, Kane."

The other figure walked up next to the tall figure that was named Kane.

"I'd like to introduce you to my sidekick," Kane said as he took of his hood and revealed that he was a tall, dark haired man that seemed to be muscular "This is Izuna Johnson."

The figure took off her hood and was revealed a 20-year-old female who was sporting hot pink hair (which is very uncommon in this time), yellow-eyes and was a sheer knockout in the looks department.

"Hey, guys." said Izuna. Gregory smiled and said, "Hey, Izuna, how's come you didn't participate in the Graduation Tournament?"

Izuna looked down and said, "I did participate…but I had to participate in the tournament at Trachoma. I ended up losing in the finals to Nukuoro Takashima."

Michael then looked at Izuna and asked, "Has he gotten better?"

"Yea…no matter what I threw at him, it wouldn't even faze him." Izuna said. "Just one of his attacks knocked me out."

"Alright, we'll catch up on the good times later," said Reagon, "But first, we got to get to that city up ahead."

Kane looked at him and said, "If you're thinking of heading to that town because of the dark clouds, don't worry. It's just a visual effect they are testing for the tournament they are holding tomorrow."

"So what are you guys doing all the way out here?" Valerie asked Gregory.

"We were sent on a mission with Reagon to stop the battle between Rayclopsalon and Galatrax."

"Well, I guess we should hurry up and get to the town." said Michael, "I think it would be a good idea to join the tournament. It'd be a good way to test our skills and hopefully raise our power levels."

"Well since we are less than five miles away from the town, why don't we train for a little while?" asked Kane.

Reagon looked over at Kane and grin appeared on his face. "I think that would be pretty good. I some mock battles should be arranged. Gregory and Izuna, you guys are up first."

"What?!" said Gregory with a shocked look on his face, "I can't fight her!"

"It's only a mock battle, she's not gonna kill you." Reagon said which made Ryota, Kane, and Izuna laugh while Michael had that same expressionless look on his face.

"Alright you two…begin!"

Izuna dashed for forward and threw a lightning bolt at him. Gregory jumped out of the way just in time.

"She's fast and she has lightning attributes." Gregory said as he started charging up his attack, "Which means I'm gonna have to be faster and counter with my wind attributes.'

He took a deep breath and blew out the air from his mouth, which generated heavy winds that blew everything within a 20-yard radius away, "Hurricane Storm!"

"Static Shock Wave Attack!" hollered Izuna as she sent several little lightning bolts from her hands. The bolts hit Gregory and shocked him while the wind attack knocked Izuna flying backwards.

"Alright you two can have a break. You guys are supposed to train, not kill each other." Reagon said as he looked towards Ryota and Michael, "You guys are up next."

Ryota and Michael took their places and began staring each other down. Ryota gave Michael a menacing stare, which did not even seem to scare him. Michael returned with a stare even more menacing. Ryota's menacing stare then became a plea for mercy.

"Bring it on, Ryota." Michael said with his hands beginning to glow.

Ryota then sucked in as much air as he can and blew out the air, which turned into a blazing fire, "Alpha Flame!"

Michael punched the ground and a huge slab of earth came up from the ground, which blocked the flames. Michael then punched the rocks and they flew towards Ryota. Ryota jumped up in the air, barely dodging the rocks.

"Ha-ha! What now, Michael?" Ryota said. Ryota looked up and seen Michael. Michael Then Michael did a heavy drop kick and sent Ryota's face plunging into the ground.

"You can't lower your guard kid." Kane said.

Ryota quickly recovered and yelled, "Rapid Fire Barrage!" Several little fire balls came flying from his hand and they were flying toward Michael.

"Rapid Water Cannon!" yelled Michael as several water orbs collided with the incoming fire.

"Alright, that's enough." Reagon said. "I think that we'll could train more when we get to the town."

"So what's this tournament like?" asked Gregory as they finally started to make their way to the town.

"Well, this is the first time Trachoma has ever held this tourney." Kane said, "People from all over the world are going to be there. It will just be like your simple tourney set up, consisting of 16 contestants battling in the preliminary rounds. Then the top eight go on to the quarterfinals, after that the top four go into the semifinals, and the top two battle it out for the championship."

"Well let's hurry up and get there!" yelled Gregory as he began to dash toward town with Ryota, Michael, and Izuna following close behind.

"So what are you doing back from the dead, Reagon?" Kane said as they started to chase after the others.

"Well, I was told that I need to stop some guys named Galatrax and Rayclopsalon." Reagon said, "Apparently they are gonna start a war here and I am forced to stop it. And I think we may see him at this tourney."

Kane smiled as they caught up to the group and said, "There's only one way to find out."


	6. Chapter 5: The Universal Tournament

Chapter 5

The Universal Tournament

"We're finally here." Gregory said, "So this is the town of Trachoma. I've never been here before."

It has been two days since the group left Jordansville and they have been getting to know each other better since then.

"So how long are you guys sticking with us?" Reagon asked Kane and Izuna as they made their way to the inn.

"Since you guys are going after Rayclopsalon and Galatrax, I think it would be pretty good to travel alongside the famous Reagon." Izuna said.

"Hey will you guys stop talking and hurry up!" Ryota yelled as they neared dashed toward the receptionist's desk near Trachoma's Battle Field. "We're gonna be late and not get to join the tourney!" Reagon and the rest of the group caught up with Gregory and Ryota.

"Guys, we aren't gonna be late for the entries." Kane said but was then interrupted by the lady receptionist.

Actually you guys are right on time," the woman said, "The tournament entries close in 3 minutes. So if you guys want to join then I'll need your names."

Therefore, after the group told the woman their names, they walked into the hospitality room where several other fighters were. A few minutes later, a seventies looking announcer came bursting into the room and said, "Alright, folks we would like all of you to come outside to watch the battles that will begin shortly!"

As everyone headed outside, the crowd started cheering.

"Wow, the whole town is here." Gregory said happily. Almost immediately as everyone headed outside, the announcer went onto the battle stage and hollered into his microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Universal Tournament will now begin! We will start things off with Michael Hiroshima vs. Nukuoro Takeshima! When both contestants are ready, let the 1st round battle begin!"

The crowd cheered as Michael stepped onto the field and was face to face with a 5'8" man with spiky strawberry blonde hair.

"Well if it isn't my old rival." Nukuoro said with a sneer on his face, "It's been awhile since I got to smack you around. Looks like I get to kick your butt here instead since the school battle didn't get to happen."

Michael then charged forth and got sent back by Nukuoro's punch. Michael quickly threw his hands out in front of him and yelled, "Mercury Cannon!"

"I thought you would use that," Nukuoro said as he swatted the silver blast away and returned with one of his blast. He threw his hands out in front of him and yelled, "Water and Lightning Combination Attack!" The blast hit Michael and he fell to the ground. Gregory and Ryota could not believe that Michael was losing (even though the match just started).

"Michael, what are you doing?" yelled Gregory "Don't let this guy get to you! You can beat him, you just got to control yourself!"

Michael slowly got to his feet and looked over at Gregory, "I know! Do you even know-" Michael's sentence was cut short due to Nukuoro introducing his fist right to Michael's nose causing blood to fly out. Nukuoro then grabbed Michael by the neck, lifted him up, repeatedly kneed Michael right in the gut, uppercuted Michael right in the chin, and finished off his combo by doing a roundhouse kick, sending Michael 20 feet back. While Michael was starting to sit up, Nukuoro held his right hand up and yelled, "Electric Tornado!" The electricity covered Michael and Michael hollered in pain.

"So this is the power of the Trachoma alchemist," Kane said, "I heard Michael was good, but I guess even his rival is too much for him."

"Wait…was Michael was supposed to face this guy in the school battle?" Gregory asked Ryota. Ryota had a shocked look on his face, "Yea…it was. I can't believe I didn't realize who it was at first…"

"What are you talking about?" Gregory asked. Izuna looked at Gregory with her Peridot colored eyes and said, "You're friend is facing one of the most powerful alchemists in the world. Nobody has ever come close to defeating Nukuoro."

"Michael was also said to be undefeated." Gregory said. Kane looked at Gregory, "Well, I hate to tell you this but…Michael and Nukuoro faced off in the past and Michael lost!" Ryota and Gregory were shocked to hear that the alchemist they thought was an undefeated badass…was actually beaten!

"This Hiroshima kid doesn't stand a chance against Nukuoro. This match is pretty much over. All Takeshima needs to do is use his ultimate finishing move and Hiroshima will be done for." One of the cloaked fighters said.

Michael slowly started to get to his feet and then he heard a voice yelling, "C'mon Michael! You can do it!" Gregory, Ryota, Reagon, Kane, and Izuna looked up in the stands to see the Jordansville High School football team cheering Michael on. Actually, all of Jordansville High School were there cheering for Michael.

"Wow…so this is what it feels like to have people cheer for you…" Michael said as he wiped the blood coming out of his nose and he looked over at Gregory and Ryota and they were giving him the thumbs up sign. One of the most shocking things happened…Michael smiled! Ryota fainted at the sight of Michael smiling for the first time. Michael then faced Nukuoro and said "Thanks for supporting me guys…Alright Nukuoro, I think it's time I start fighting seriously."

"It's about time." Nukuoro said as he started to draw a transmutation circle on the arena, "Now let's finish this and see who the best alchemist really is!" Michael also began to draw a transmutation circle on the ground and both of the alchemists yelled, "Transmutation Blast!"

A massive ray of light shot out of both circles and collided. The rays were pushing each other back and forth, both alchemists giving it every single bit of power they could use. Then finally, the powers of both rays were so great that they caused in explosion that covered every inch of where the alchemists were battling. When the smoke subsided, Michael and Nukuoro were beat up and were staggering to keep their stances.

Michael began to fall to the ground and said, "After all these years of training…I can't believe…I lost again." As soon as Michael hit the ground, Nukuoro looked at the announcer and nodded as he started to fall to the ground.

"What are you sorry for?" Nukuoro said, "You won…"

As Nukuoro hit the ground, the announcer yelled, "That's it! After an intense battle between two bitter rival alchemists…the winner of the first round is Michael Hiroshima!"

The crowd roared in excitement as Michael and Nukuoro were carried away to the infirmary. When Michael passed the group he stopped and said to his comrades, "Good luck guys. If I can win my first round match…then you guys surely can."

Reagon walked over to Michael and gave him a small capsule, "Take this…it'll help heal your wounds. I advise you to not be sloppy in your next match, though." Michael brought that grin back to his face as he took the capsule from Reagon, "Thanks. I think you should stop worrying about me and focus on your match, legendary warrior."

As Michael was taken to the infirmary, the announcer hopped onto the arena and yelled into his microphone, "It's time to get the show on the road and start match two! Our first competitor the 29-year-old guy from Canada…Ladies and Gentlemen it's John Johnson!" The crowd cheered as a 6-foot person with shaggy brown hair stepped onto the arena, "And his opponent is the mysterious guy who looks like an alien…Voltrax! Let the second match commence!"

"I'm gonna make you cry like a little baby, eh!" said John. The mysterious cloaked figure just stood there and stared John down. Reagon let out a small chuckle and said, "I can tell this match isn't gonna last very long."

"What do you mean by that? Is John good or something?" Ryota asked.

"I can sense that this Voltrax guy's power level is pretty high. Also, if this guy is an alien, then he may have been working under Galatrax, which means he should be pretty good."

"Take this…Canadian Bacon Blast!" yelled John as a bacon colored beam shot from his hands. Voltrax just stood there.

"What in the world is that guy doing?" said one of the other competitors. Voltrax inhaled and buffed up his chest. He then let out the air and generated a huge gust, which blew away the blast.

"It seems Voltrax doesn't like Canadian bacon!" yelled the announcer, "How will John react to that?"

John's face started to get red and he yelled, "You just blocked one of my strongest moves! I'm gonna have to kick you in the throat for that, eh!" Voltrax held up his right hand and John was binded by several rays of blue light, "If that's the best you got, then you are finished…"

The beams generated electricity and shocked John. After a minute of seeing if John would move, the announcer yelled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, that's it! The winner of the second match is Voltrax! That Canadian didn't stand a chance against this alien!"

"Wow…that guy really was strong." Gregory said as he seen Voltrax jump down off the arena and stand next to a ninja looking person.

"Looks like we're gonna have to be careful in this tournament or else we're gonna end up like Johnson." said Reagon.

"Alright fans it's time for the third match to begin! Our first competitor is the mysterious assassin from Japan who doesn't have a name…but we will call him the Assassinator!" the announcer yelled as the ninja that was standing next to Voltrax walked passed Gregory and glared at him, "And our second opponent is the young freshman from Jordansville, Gregory Sendai!"

The crowd roared as Gregory began to make his way onto the arena. He turned around and looked at Ryota, Reagon, Kane, and Izuna. Reagon gave him the thumbs sign with a smile and said, "Good luck, Gregory. You can beat this guy." That kind of surprised Gregory because he would not have expected to see the legendary Reagon wishing him good luck even though he's known him for only a few days.

As Gregory took his place on the arena, the announcer yelled into his microphone, "Let the third match begin!"


	7. Chapter 6: Powers of the Young

Hey everybody this is Chapter 6 of my Book Eon. If you have any comments or concerns please tell me so i can make this story better in the later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 6

Powers of the Young

Gregory shot forth and tried to land a punch on the Assassinator. Of course, the punch was easily dodged and Assassinator zipped behind Gregory and knocked him to the ground. Gregory quickly got up and tried to punch the ninja again, but was then again dodged and Gregory was knocked to the ground again.

"Gregory, you gotta stop trying to overpower him!" yelled Reagon, "You have to try and use this guy's speed against him!" Gregory stood up and looked over at the Assassinator and started to focus his energy into his hands. The Assassinator then copied what Gregory did and had energy in his hands.

"You think you're funny don't ya?" Gregory said annoyed, "Well let's see how you like this! Wind Cannon!" Gregory said as he threw his hands forth and wind shot from his hands. The Assassinator did the exact same thing. The windblasts collided. In addition, a powerful force of wind was sent everywhere and knocked him down. Gregory then thought to himself, _Man…the battle has just started and I'm already getting' my butt handed to me by some weirdo who likes to copy cat people and use his speed to beat his opponents…I think…_

"It seems like this could be over pretty quickly for the poor freshman!" said the announcer, "If Gregory doesn't do something smart soon, he might as well quit and go home!"

"Think this kid can pull it off?" asked Kane as he looked over at Ryota. Ryota gave a small grin and said, "If this guy gets him enough, he is sure to let his power loose."

Gregory finally was able to get a chance to stand completely up and a dark grey energy started to surround him. Gregory did not even know what was happening, "What is this?"

Reagon then said, "I think that the Assassinator is about to meet a pretty bad defeat."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuna.

"The energy Gregory is emitting is giving off a powerful force ." Reagon said, "I think we're about to see Gregory's hidden power. Guess it doesn't take much to unleash it…"

"Well, I guess I may be in trouble…" said the Assassinator, "I'm gonna have to use my special move if I wanna win now."

"Wow…you can talk." Gregory said in a somewhat different voice, "No matter what move you use Assassinator, you aren't going to defeat me."

The Assassinator removed his top cloak and revealed several wounds on his body and a slash a crossed his left eye, which his left eye was gone, "My name is Akio Sentoura Anoka." Akio said, "I have faced many demons in the past and I aint gonna lose to someone who has the sacred wolf hybrid demon inside of him!"

Everyone was shocked as Gregory's energy turned into a wolf-like cloak around him and his left eye turned a dark blue color while his right eye turn a bright yellow color, his incisors started to grow larger while the rest of his teeth became sharper, his short brown hair became spiky and grey, and his nails turned into very sharp claws. Gregory then smiled, showing his sharp, wolf-like teeth, "Whoa…this is awesome!" Gregory looked around to see he had grey energy around him in the shape of a big, wolf-like tail.

Akio dashed forth while holding huge three bladed kunai. Akio jumped high up in the air, threw the kunai, and made a few hand signs, "Kunai Lightning!" The Kunai turned into huge lightning bolts. Gregory dashed toward Akio, jumped up in the air while dodging the kunai, and howled, "Howling Eruption!" While he howled, an enormous grey beam launched from his mouth and hit Akio and brought him to the ground.

While Gregory reverted to his normal self, the announcer yelled, "That's it! The winner of the third match is Gregory Sendai!"

As the crowd cheered the announcer yelled, "We shall begin the fourth match!"

Gregory walked down towards Ryota and, who gave him a high-five. Ryota then said, "So what the heck was that little wolf-like technique you used?"

Gregory then looked at his hands and said, "I really don't know…but whatever it was, it helped me win."

"Good job, though," Izuna said with her eyeless smile. Gregory smiled, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"The first contestant of the fourth match is an android that is supposedly named Android Alpha!" The crowd cheered as a black haired figure walked onto the arena and was then staring down Reagon. The announcer then yelled, "And our second combatant is a person that we thought would never fight right before our very eyes. Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the legendary Reagon Ibaraki!!"

Then the crowd cheered loud, probably because Reagon was one of the most famous fighters in the world and he was the very last member of his clan…and every single girl in the world thought he was good looking.

"We finally get to see how the Ibaraki clan fights." Kane said as he began to focus on Reagon as he took his place on the arena, staring down Alpha.

"Well… I thought I would never be able to face one of the greatest fighters in the entire world." Alpha said, "After I defeat you, I will really move up in the ranks and hopefully become Lord Rayclopsalon's right hand man."

Reagon then had a look on his face and asked, "You work for Rayclopsalon?"

Alpha snickered, "Well of course. That is why I am an android. It'll be fun taking down the guy who defeated the Dark Leviathan."

Alpha raised his right hand and held it out in front of him, he then took his left hand and took off his right hand! "Let me show you how an android fights!" yelled Alpha, "Hell Storm!"

Kane was shocked when he heard those two words, _There is no way Alpha could have mastered that move. I though only 'He' was able to use that attack. _Alpha's wrist, were his hand was missing, glowed and then shot millions of tiny needle-like beams that darted toward Reagon. As Reagon just stood there staring at the beams , Izuna yelled, "Reagon, watch out!"

As the beams hit Reagon and caused an explosion, Alpha started to laugh manically, "HAHAHA! I guess the legendary Reagon really isn't that legendary after all." When the smoke subsided, the entire crowd could not believe their eyes. Reagon was still standing there and there was not a scratch on him.

"Wow….for an android...that was a pretty sucky attack." Reagon said with one of his signature grins on his face, which made several girls in the arena scream with joy.

The announcer jumped and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Reagon just made that attack look like a cool summer breeze!"

"Whoa…" Ryota and Gregory said simultaneously. Kane's eyes widened, _I heard Reagon was tough. But to survive an attack like 'Hell Storm' and not even have a scratch on his body…I am going to have to be careful if I ever face him._

"It's time to show you the Ibaraki Clan's Final Style," said Reagon as an electric aura started to surround him.

"What is 'Final Style'?" asked Izuna. Kane looked at her and said, "The Final Style is one of the most powerful fighting styles in the world. The Ibaraki Clan is said to be the only clan master this style."

"Do you think I'm gonna be scared of you?" yelled Alpha.

"You probably will be after this technique…" said Reagon as his hands started to charge up with fire, "Final Blaze Attack!" Reagon threw both of his hands in front of him and an enormous wave of blue fire that quickly hit Alpha. Alpha was getting ready to use an attack while being incinerated, but Reagon quickly dashed into the fire and punched Alpha right in the face, sending him flying to the edge of the arena.

"Reagon is beating the crud out of this guy!" Ryota exclaimed.

"No…I'm not gonna lose to you Reagon Ibaraki! I'm not going to let you stop Lord Rayclopsalon from reviving the Dark Leviathan!" Alpha yelled as he threw his hand forth as a huge green beam shot from it, "Full Power Energy Blast!"

Reagon quickly jumped back to create more distance between him and Alpha. Reagon extended his arms out to his sides and violet energy orbs formed in his hands. Reagon hit his wrists together, which caused the orbs to become one and became an enormous violet wave of energy, "Final Impact!" The energy blasts collided, pushing each other back and forth, while electricity was firing from every direction and powerful forces of wind were ripping the arena apart.

"C'mon Reagon!" cheered Izuna . Gregory, Ryota, Kane, and everybody else took cover to protect themselves from the electricity. Reagon's beam finally overpowered Alpha's beam. Alpha was then disintegrated. As the arena quieted down, everybody looked at the arena and just saw Reagon sitting down without a scratch on his body. Alpha, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"And the winner of the fourth match is the legendary Reagon Ibaraki!" the announcer said as everyone cheered. Reagon just looked at the announcer and said to himself, "I don't get how I'm legendary."

"Alright! Way to go, Reagon!" Gregory said giving him a high-five as he walked towards them. Kane looked at Reagon, _Incredible…He just defeated one of Rayclopsalon's subordinates without even breaking a sweat. He did not even use his space-time attacks. Those must have been his weakest Final Style attacks…but they caused massive amounts of damage. _

As soon last four matches were over of the first round, the announcer then said, "We will take a fifteen minute break to prepare for the quarterfinals. So make sure you are ready when we return for more exciting battles!"

"We should go visit Michael and see how he's doing." Ryota said.

"You guys go on ahead," Reagon said, "I'm heading to the concession stands."

"I'll go with you." Kane said.

Later, when Gregory, Ryota, and Izuna entered the medical room, they saw Michael, still covered in a few bruises, laying on one of the beds. Michael looked over at them, surprised, and said, "Hey guys…what's up?"

Gregory and the rest of the gang sat next to Michael. Michael looked at Gregory and said, "So how'd you guys do?"

"I won my match!" Gregory said happily. Michael let out a small laugh, looked at Ryota who was a little beat up and said, "How'd you do Hayami?"

Ryota gave Michael the thumbs up sign. Michael sighed and said, "So I take it you lost?"

Ryota quickly yelled, "No, I won!" Michael grinned and said, "I'm just messing with you." Michael looked at Izuna who was staring at him with her Peridot-colored eyes, "Did you win?"

Izuna, who still could not believe that Michael defeated Nukuoro, nodded and said, "Yea…"

Michael looked back at Gregory, "And how did Ibaraki and that other guy do?"

Gregory looked down at the ground. Michael sat up and said, "So they lost?

Gregory looked back up at Michael and said, "No…they won."

"Then why do you have that look on your face?" Michael asked.

"It's just that those two are incredible fighters. Reagon defeated some Android Alpha guy with ease and Kane beat the crap out of his guy in less than a minute." Gregory said.

Michael got out of bed and stretched, "The quarterfinals should be starting soon, right?"

"Yea…Are you sure all of your injuries are healed?" Ryota asked.

Michael looked at him and said, "Not all of them are healed, but I'll be alright. I'm not gonna forfeit if I do not feel up for it. That would indefinitely ruin my reputation…and we don't want that happening do we?"

"Good luck." a voice said. Gregory looked across from where Michael was laying and seen Nukuoro Takeshima looking at them, "We will battle again…and I'll win. You improved since I took you down several years ago when we participated in that tournament. It seems the nonstop battling between you and your father really paid off. Since you beat me…you better rise in the alchemy ranks. Got it?!"

Michael grinned and said, "Alright. I'm looking forward to our next battle."

As the group headed back outside, they saw Reagon (who had a huge drink in his hands) and Kane (who had a giant bag of Skittles). Reagon finished his drink, crushed the cup in his hands, threw it in the trashcan, and said, "Well that was refreshing!"

"Yea…" Kane said as he popped a handful of Skittles in his hand, "We would've been here sooner but you had hundreds of girls all over you."

"Yea I don't know what that was about…but do you wanna know something?" Reagon asked.

Kane glanced over at Reagon, "What?

"I seriously don't know why I'm being called a legendary hero who defeated some creature called the Dark Leviathan." Reagon said as they walked toward the arena, "I don't even know who Rayclopsalon or Galatrax is…I was pretty much just playing along when I was battling Alpha and when I was sent on this journey by some guy called Roland Valparaiso."

"You probably lost your memory when you blew yourself up during your battle with the Dark Leviathan." Kane said as they got to the arena, "It's been fifty years since it happened."

Reagon then had a smile on his face, "So technically they should be old and easy to beat right?"

Kane let out a heavy sign and said, "Not necessarily. Though both of them are at least six hundred or so years old, they still are some of the most powerful beings in the universe. Rayclopsalon is the one you should watch out for because I-"  
"Reagon! Kane!" Gregory yelled.

"Well hey, Michael," Reagon said, "Looks like you're doing better."

"Yea…and I'm planning to win in the next round, too." Michael said as he had that expressionless, tough guy look on his face again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it time to get the Quarterfinals on the road!" yelled the announcer, "To start things off, lets introduce the two combatants of the first quarterfinal match! The first combatant is the one defeated Nukuoro in the first round, it's the dark horse alchemist, Michael Hiroshima!"

"Go get 'em Michael." Ryota said as Michael jumped onto the arena and took his place.

* * *

End of Chapter 6...review this and tell me what you think and if you have any anime characters in my chapters i would be glad to know.


	8. Chapter 7: Tournament Powerhouses

Chapter 7!!!! Please Review and give me some tips on what anime characters i may use in this!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Tournament Powerhouses

As Michael and Voltrax took their places on the arena, Voltrax glared at Michael, "I was hoping to face Ibaraki in this round but I guess I can settle with battling the guy who took down Takeshima…"

Voltrax held out his hands and both of them let out a huge blast of fire. Michael quickly punched the ground, making a slab of earth appear in front of him that protected him from the fire.

"You think a rock can protect you from this?" Voltrax said.

The slab that was protecting Michael began to melt! Michael quickly drew a transmutation circle that began to glow, "Transmutation Shield!"

As the rock was fully razed, Voltrax stopped firing and saw Michael was protect by his transmutation circle.

"Not bad…" Michael said, "That's a pretty strong fire attack you just used."

Voltrax's eyes started to glow a bright green, "So you think you can hide behind you pathetic little alchemy circle? I don't know a lot about alchemy and I seen how you fought against that other alchemist…"

Michael dashed forth, dodging all of the fireballs that were being shot at him by Voltrax. Michael tried to throw a punch at Voltrax, but due to Michael only practicing alchemy, failed to throw the punch fast enough. As Voltrax dodged the punch, he crouched down, and punched Michael right in the gut, sending him several feet back. Michael then drew yet another transmutation circle and this time it caused the energy emanating from his hands to become blades of energy, "I know I'm not allowed to use this next technique, but since you work for a bad guy I guess it won't hurt to use it. Plus I'm still exhausted from my last match, so I wanna end this quick."

Michael quickly used the blade of energy on his right hand to create a deep crevice in the arena as he ran around Voltrax, thus forming a huge circle. Michael then used his blades of energy to try to attack Voltrax…and he missed.

"Your aim is terrible!" Voltrax exclaimed.

Michael just grinned, "Yea, but look around you."

Voltrax did just that and seen he was standing in the middle of a star that was inside the big circle he made, "What the heck is this?"

"You are currently standing in the middle of a pentagram." Michael said, "You are pretty much finished from here."

As Voltrax knew what he was standing on, he started to panic and move. But as he began to make a move, he notice that his legs felt like two-ton cinderblocks. Voltrax surprisingly grinned as he softly said, "I guess this is it…"

"What's a pentagram?" Gregory asked.

"A pentagram is a very powerful alchemy move that will kill anything that is in the middle of it." Kane said, "It's one of the most deadliest moves in existence."

Then, five narrow pillars of electrical light shot up from all five points of the star. Michael's eyes then glowed as he yelled, "Pentagram of Death!"

The pillars of light quickly made their way to the center of the star. As the pillars collided, Voltrax just grinned as his body started to disintegrate, "I may have lost and failed my mission to defeat Ibaraki…but Galatrax will be here to kill every single one of you very soon. So enjoy the rest of this tournament while you can…because those will be your final moments alive…"

Then huge pillar of electrical light vanished with the star remaining. The announcer was silent and said, "Well…uh…I guess that's it. The winner of the first quarterfinal match is Michael Hiroshima."

The crowd cheered as Michael walked off the arena. Reagon looked at Kane, "I guess we'll need to save our energy before we battle Galatrax."

Kane grinned and said, "So we're gonna have to exert more force on these guys and end the matches quick, right?"

"Exactly…but not enough to kill them." Reagon said.

"Alright, we will now begin the second round of the quarter finals! Izuna Tsukuyoma vs. Reagon Ibaraki!"

Izuna then glanced over nervously at Reagon who had a funny, yet shocked expression on his face, _I have to face Reagon next? If I barely beat that Jiramaru person in the first round…there is no possible way I can beat a member of the Ibaraki Clan! Unless I can use something else to beat him._

"Hey, Reagon," Izuna said innocently as she walked onto the arena, "You're gonna go easy on me right?"

Reagon just stood there flabbergasted, "Well…uh…"

"Don't let her good looks get to you Reagon." Gregory joked as Reagon began to take his place on the arena.

"I'll try not to." Reagon joked back.

"Let the second match of the quarterfinals begin!" the announcer yelled.

Izuna moved her right hand through her flowing pink hair and said, "So Reagon…have you ever fought a girl before?"

Reagon started to get in his fighting stance and said, "Not that I know of…but you know I can't lose, right?"

Izuna's hypnotic eyes then glowed as she said, "Yea…but it'd be pretty nice if I could win a match against the legendary warrior. I'm gonna show you my psychic abilities as well as my lightning powers."

Izuna's glowing eyes then shot yellow waves and they it Reagon, he started to feel a tingle in his body. Reagon then felt himself falling asleep as he started to stagger back and forth, "What the heck is happening to me?"

Izuna let out a small grin as her hands started to generate electricity, "Well I just hit you with one of my hypnotic spells. If anyone gets hit by it, they are temporarily put into state of wooziness and paralysis. I also like to use this technique to get the upper hand on my opponents."

Reagon had a grin appear on his face as he regained his stance, "Clever…but it'll take a lot more than hypnotism to get the best of me."

Izuna was shocked as she realized the attack had almost no effect on him whatsoever. Gregory and Ryota's eyes widen at the fact that Reagon just pulled another stunt; first he did not get a scratch on his body when he battled Alpha and now he was just messing around when he got hit by Izuna's hypnotism.

"This is awesome!" Gregory said as he seen Reagon grinned at Izuna for her failure.

Michael looked inquisitively at Kane, " So I didn't get to see how Reagon battled the first round. Care to fill me in on the details?"

Kane continue to focus his eyes on Reagon and Izuna picking up the pace in their battle as they began exchanging energy blasts, "Well…Reagon faced a guy who worked for Rayclopsalon named Android Alpha. After Alpha used a powerful technique called 'Hell Storm', Reagon amazingly survived the attack and did not have a single scratch on his body. Reagon then used one of his attacks called 'Final Blaze Attack', punching Alpha, and Alpha used his 'Full Powered Energy Blast' and Reagon used his 'Final Impact'…the blasts collided, tearing up the field in the process. Reagon's blast got the best of Alpha and he disintegrated…and that's how he made it to this round."  
Michael then began to study on the fight currently underway, _So technically I have to bring everything I have got if I face Reagon in the next round…or if I face this guy. Something just does not feel right about this guy's energy._

The crowd cheered in excitement as Izuna got blasted back by Reagon. Izuna's hands started to generate electricity as she Reagon gave a small, yet seductive look into his mystical eyes, "You know…for a warrior who's been dead for fifty years, you're very strong. I've never seen anyone as strong as you are"

Reagon started to blush as he said as he looked into her eyes, "Well…uh…thanks. And for a young chick you're pretty strong, too."

"Reagon!" Ryota yelled which seemed to quickly catch Reagon's attention and he yelled, "It's a trap!"

Reagon gave Ryota a look of curiosity and said, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"If you look into Izuna's eyes, you are bound to be hypnotized and she'll zap the crud outta you!" Gregory proclaimed as he felt good to be helping the legendary warrior in his battle.

"I'm aware of her powers but don't you think-" Reagon's sentence was stopped when Izuna yelled, "Static Razor!" The electric blade caught Reagon by complete surprise as it rammed him in the face cutting him in the face, and to everyone's surprise, the attack did leave a mark!

"Oh snap!" the announcer yelled, "The young and beautiful Izuna just gave Reagon his first injury! This is a shocker…no pun intended!"

Reagon started to sit up and he noticed blood rushing out of the huge cut on his left cheek. He touched his cheek with his hand, wiped the blood off of his face, and started to tremble when he looked at it, "Mom…"

This word caught everyone's surprise, especially the people he was traveling with.

Gregory looked stupefied as he tried to replay what Reagon said, "Did he just say 'Mom'?"

Kane then went into a state of shock as he said, "No…it can't be! There is no possible way that this guy is actually him! That's the reason why this guy doesn't remember what happened fifty years ago!"

Gregory and Ryota both looked as Kane and were about to speak, but Michael took the words right out of their mouths, "What are you talking about?"

Kane, who was still shocked that he could not believe he did not find out sooner, said, "Reagon said he didn't remember what happened during his battle fifty years ago…"

Gregory's eyebrow raised, "He's probably suffering from amnesia. What's the big deal?"

Kane lowered his eyes on Gregory, "The reason that he doesn't remember anything is because he was killed when he was two years old!"

Ryota then cut in, "Wait so you mean that this guy is not the legendary hero that beat the Dark Leviathan?"

"No…I can't believe I couldn't tell their energy levels apart. The guy who defeated the Dark Leviathan was Reagon Toriyama Ibaraki. This guy is his son…" Kane began looking back at Reagon, "Reagon Mitoshi Ibaraki!"

Reagon went back into a flashback of what happened several years ago…

"Boys, get to safety!" a female voice yelled.

Rygon yelled, "Mom, we're not leaving you behind!"

Roegon tried to pull the mom to the safety room, but the mom was too strong as she broke from his grip, "Mom, why won't you come with us?"

The mom started to tear up as she took them into the safety room, "I'm going to hold off the people who killed our other family members! Whatever happens, don't leave that room until your father gets here!"

The two boys did as they were told and hurried into the secret room under the carpet in the middle of the living room. As the mom was about to close the door, Rygon noticed something and yelled, "Wait! Where is Reagon?!"

But the mom did not notice because as soon as she closed the door, two big and tall figures busted through the door and with serrated blades of energy extending from each of their fingers.

"So I guess this'll be quick and painless! It's two against one." one of the tall figures (Figure A) said.

The other figure (Figure B) grinned, "Actually, I sense three other people here."

Figure A narrowed his eyes on the female, "I see…I wonder if their blood tastes any good…"

Figure B let out a small laugh, "We'll kill her when we figure out where the three kids are."

"Why don't we just trash the place and find them? I am getting anxious to kill the wife of the powerful Reagon Ibaraki. We've killed all the Ibaraki clan members except for Reagon and his little family." Figure A said as he started to hold up his serrated hands.

Figure B sighed as he raised up his hands, "Well I agree…let's have some fun!"

Meanwhile, under the small stack of clothes, little Reagon peeked around the stack when he heard his mom scream and witnessed her being brutally slashed and blood flying everywhere.

"Stop!" yelled Reagon as he emerged from the clothes and ran toward his nearly dead mom.

"Reagon get away from-" the mom ended her sentence when a blade of energy came piercing through her heart. As she crashed to the floor motionless, Reagon kneeled down next to her with tears in his eyes, "Mom! Don't die! Please!"

The mom give a small smile as she touched Reagon's cheek with her blood covered hands, "Please Reagon…protect your brothers and your father. I….love…you…"

As her eyes closed, Figure A looked at Reagon with his blood stained hands, "Well there is one of the kids…and wouldn't you know, he's only a two year old. This is gonna be fun!"

Reagon lowered his head and started to growl while still holding his mom close to him. As black energy started to emanate from his body in the form of what looked like a dragon, his fingernails turned into very sharp claws, all of his teeth became serrated, his slim body began getting more muscular (thus making him as tall as the figures), and to complete the transformation as he looked at the figures, his eyes became more sinister as his round pupils turned into vertical slits.

Figure A started to grin as he stared down the dragon-like Reagon, "Aw…isn't that cute? We made the little kid mad and now he made himself look like he's possessed by that legendary ten tailed dragon demon that was said to have been sealed away two years ago!"  
As Figure B looked deep into Reagon's eyes, he started to tremble, "It's because…he is possessed by the dragon!"  
Figure A looked into Reagon's dragon-like eyes and began to laugh manically as he began to attack Reagon with his right hand, "Well it looks like he is! Oh well…he is just a kid with a dragon inside of him! We can still kill him with ease!"

"Wait!" Figure B yelled. But it was too late, as Reagon let out a bloodcurdling roar as he gently put his mom's body aside, Reagon caught the guy's right hand and tore it right off of his body! Figure A then tried to attack Reagon with his left hand but it was ripped off of his body as well! Figure A was then disarmed (here is a good pun). Figure B then nearly broke down in tears as he witnessed the next thing that happened…Figure A then tried to head butt Reagon, but Reagon caught the figure's head in the palm of his hand, and crushed the figure's head and tore apart the remains of Figure A. Figure B quickly dashed for the door but was intervened by Reagon as he used his claws and gouged out Figure B's eyes. As Figure B started to scream in pain with blood flowing out of his eyes, Reagon quickly shut him up as he shredded Figure B's head into millions of pieces. Reagon then, using his bloody claws, ripped up the rest of Figure B's body, leaving the place a gory mess. As Reagon let out another blood-curdling roar as he began to revert to his normal self.

The Father Reagon burst through the entrance and his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight. He seen the entire room covered in blood and what looked like body parts on scattered across the entire area. Father Reagon looked up and seen little Reagon kneeled next to the mom, "Reagon what-" Father Reagon stopped and a cold shiver went down his spine when he seen little Reagon look at him with the sinister dragon eyes and blood caked all over him, _No…I am too late…_

Then the door to the room underground burst open and Roegon yelled, "Dad is everything-" Both Rygon and Roegon began freaking out when they seen the room covered in blood in the body parts of the dead figures and the body of their mom in little Reagon's arms as his eyes returned to normal.

Reagon began to stand up still eyeing the blood on his hands. Kane then said, "So I'm guessing that the massacre of his mother caused him to have hemophobia; or the fear of blood."

Gregory looked at Reagon and yelled, "Reagon, snap out of it!"

Reagon shook his head and regained most of his senses. Reagon made a menacing look at Izuna and said, "I'm sorry Izuna but you just forced me to play rough!"

Reagon's eyes began to glow as he started to raise his right hand up towards his face. Izuna was about to dash toward Reagon, but when Reagon took a small step, he was already less than three inches away from Izuna!

"Whoa…he's fast!" Ryota exclaimed as he looked like he was on the edge of his seat.

"Actually, he's using the true Final Style techniques. He just warped space and made it look like he was moving fast, but he stepped into a portal and zipped his body to its current location." Kane said.

"That is awesome!" Gregory said as he we awed by Reagon's signature abilities.

Izuna was about to step back, but Reagon landed a powerful punch on Izuna's face and sent her crashing into the arena floor unconscious.

The announcer pointed in Reagon's direction and hollered, "And the winner of the second quarterfinal match is Reagon Ibaraki!"

The crowd cheered as Reagon carried Izuna towards the infirmary. Gregory and Ryota rushed over to Reagon and asked, "Is she ok?"

Reagon nodded, "Yea…she's ok? I only hit her hard enough to where she would only be knocked out for a few minutes. I'm gonna take her to the infirmary and let her get some rest."

As Reagon headed towards the infirmary with Izuna in his arms, Ryota looked concerned, "So is Kane serious about this being the young two year old Reagon and not the legendary Reagon?"

Gregory shook his head, "I'm not sure…he looks exactly like the legendary Reagon."

As they walked over to where Michael and Kane were and noticed that Kane, the martial arts fighter named Android Beta, Gregory, and Ryota still have not battled yet!

"Alright everybody, it's time for the third match of the quarterfinals!" the man yelled as the crowd roared in excitement. Kane, Android Beta, Gregory, and Ryota all glanced at each other as the announcer then yelled, "Our contestants for the third match will be the young freshmen from Jordansville High School! Gregory Sendai vs. Ryota Hayami!"


End file.
